


Bundled Up

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Therese go take a walk in the woods.





	Bundled Up

Carol and Therese both got out of the Packard and walked towards a bridge that led down a path into the woods. It was late-September with all the trees changing multiple colors of leaves. Fall was a favorite for both women, but it was Winter that really captured Carol’s heart. She reached out and took Therese’s hand in hers, gently squeezing it.

“To me, autumn feels like another world,” Therese spoke now. “It’s like stepping into a big canvas painting.”

“Wow,” Carol said. “I never know what to expect from you.”

Therese smiled and stared down at the ground. She loved being strange and unpredictable, because those were the best kind of people.

“Have you done this before?” Carol asked.

“Yes,” Therese answered.

“The Ultimate Explorer,” Carol smirked. She stopped and pulled Therese back. Therese whipped her head around with her lips pressing firm against Carol’s. The kiss deepened with passion and longing. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol’s waist, while Carol held onto the back of her neck; pressing their bodies close together, inhaling the moisture of rain, nature, and the fragrance of Chanel perfume. The two women pulled their mouths apart to breathe and stare into each other’s eyes with their foreheads touching. 

Carol took notice of Therese trembling. She removed her oversized light brown fur coat and helped the young woman slip it on. 

“This weighs a ton,” Therese winced.

“Yes,” Carol laughed. “You’ll be bundled up, at least.”

They walked a bit further, holding hands, listening to the sounds of crunching leaves and pine cones under their feet and the faint hooting of an owl hidden deep above a tree. A slope emerged ahead of them. They continued their hike climbing up.

Once they reached the top of the hill, both of the ladies were hot and out of breath. Therese stepped in front and pulled a few pine needles out of Carol’s hair. 

“Are we in another world?” Carol questioned.

“With you, always,” Therese grinned.

They shared another kiss and continued moving.

**xxxx**


End file.
